Different, but Similar
by Darkness in a Spider's Web
Summary: Double D was simply going to Nazz's house to tutor her in some subjects. Not expecting what will happen next would change his life. He and Nazz would find out despite being different their whole lives. They do have a lot in common. Lemon sometimes (Nazz/Double D mainly)
1. Tutoring

**Long ago I thought of this story because of another. And I thought. Heck, why not. It's Edd/Nazz. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was not like Double D to feel nervous about tutoring. He has tutored almost everyone in the Cold-de-sac. But this one was different. It was Nazz.

 _Of all people… she asked me. Why me? Why not Kevin? Isn't he smart?_ He had many doubts at that moment. He shook his head and knocked on the door.

 _Just think of this as a chance of hanging out with Nazz._ Living with her for many years now, it was nice to be with her. Both are in high school now along with many of their friends. _Wonderful Nazz…_ Double D coughed as the door knob turned.

The blonde girl peeked before opening the door wide, "hey Double D!" She practically jumped out. Edd was speechless the moment he saw her outfit. A long white shirt exposing her shoulder, but she was either wearing shorts or nothing underneath since the shirt covered it. "Come on in," she allowed the nervous boy to enter. He looked around thinking it was a nice house.

"Where are we—?" That moment, Edd realized that they were going to Nazz's room. His face turned red and his heart pounded. _Calm down Edd, you can do this… You have been in girl's room before. I mean Sarah's, but—._ "

Nazz quickly opened her door and revealed her room. She entered as Edd lingered by the entrance. Looking in, it looked average, nothing special or girly. He ended up gazing at the room.

Nazz took notice, "come on Double D, don't be such a baby… it's just a room," she let a smile and Double D nodded. Before he could walk in comfortably, Nazz dragged him in and to the two chairs by her desk.

His mind went crazy when he realized how close he will be with Nazz.

"What would you like to start with?" Nazz asked cutely, "Algebra, Chemistry or Health?"

Ed gulped at Health, "which are you worst at?" He managed to find his focus.

"I'm not that good at Algebra."

"Okay, you can take out your homework," Edd took off his bag and placed it to the side of her desk. Nazz went into her bag and took out a few sheets of paper. She sat down and waited as Double D slowly sat down.

"Let's get started," despite being nervous, he loved tutoring. And they both got started, quickly the nervousness Double D felt diminished over their studies. But almost thirty minutes in, Nazz did something that made his heart almost pop out. She leaned closer to him, her chest almost touched his. Her face almost against his.

The closer she got, the more Edd's emotions became difficult to contain. He struggled, but found his words, "can I use your bathroom?" He leaned away.

"Sure," Nazz blinked, "It's across the hallway, first room to your left…"

He got up and nodded very quickly. "Thanks," he stuttered and made his way to the bathroom. Once there, he locked the door and turned on the faucet. Grabbing a handful of water, he splashed it on his face. _What is wrong with you? God! Nazz is driving me crazy. I know she doesn't like me the way I like her… but she's… No! She can't like me."_ Edd turned off the faucet and leaned against the wall, looking up at the light bulb.

He stood for a moment to mentally prepare to return to Nazz.

…

Nazz was not calm either, _Double D! Why do you have to be so cute!_ She had her eyes shuts and her hands resting on her nose. She looked down at what was his pencil, _one boy… one boy is making me feel this way. How? I never felt something like this._ Her cheeks went red and she forced herself to calm down the moment Double D returned.

"Ready to get back to work?" Edd said all cheery.

His smile triggered something in Nazz, "sure, Double D," she could only smile as bright.

And before Edd could sit down, the doorbell rang. Nazz was confused since she was not expecting anyone, "I'll get it. I'll be back," she got up and walked passed Edd. Edd looked as she left her room. He looked down and smiled with a blush.

She quickly walked to the entrance and opened the door. It was Kevin, waiting his keys spinning around his finger. "Hey Nazz," he said to stop spinning his keys. "Roulf is having a party. Come on, a lot of people are coming!"

Nazz was about to answer yes, but she remembered something. She back away, "Kevin, I can't… I have homework."

"So?" Kevin snorted, "you can do that later. Come on, I heard Roulf is going to chug all the beer he has," he nudged Nazz.

Double D peeked at this point to see where Nazz went. He retracted the moment he saw Kevin.

"I'd love to go," Nazz giggled, "but I asked Double D to tutor me. I can't leave him."

Kevin was in awe, "Double Dork? Sock-head? That Double D? Edd?" Kevin questioned and Edd became anxious. "Why him?"

"Because I wanted him to," Nazz looked down and to the side.

"You could have asked a lot of other people," Kevin laughed.

"He has better grades than most of us," Nazz partially lied. "A smart guy like him will make me pass in no time."

Edd felt somewhat of a relief in his chest. He was glad that he didn't expect so much from Nazz, but didn't mean it did not hurt to find out. There was a disappointment in his heart and it stung, but it was something he could get over.

"Alright," Kevin shrugged, "if you want to come. Just call me. Take care Nazz," he walked to his car and hopped on the driver's side before going off.

Nazz closed the door and she leaned her head, _Kevin… do you know my feelings for Double D? Would you be mad?_ But then guilt filled her, "I should have told him the truth…" Nazz turned around began to walk up to her stairs.

She arrived at her room to find Double D sitting patiently. "Sorry," Nazz spoke, "It was Kevin. He was having this party with Roulf or something."

"You could have gone," Edd replied only to see a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"I am being tutored," Nazz sat next to Double D who looked away.

 _Better grades,_ he said to himself the moment he thought of only Nazz. "What should we do next? I think we did enough of Algebra for now."

"How about Chemistry," Nazz leaned on her palm, "you're good at that, right?" Edd nodded, "let's do that one." Nazz gave a cute giggle, one that could make any guy's heart melt, but for Double D, he held it by remembering what she said.

Nazz took out her Chemistry homework and Edd looked at it. "Ah, I see," Edd reached for his bag and took out a book. "This one you will need to find in the book, but it is quite easy to find." Edd began to turn pages. "You see—." He stopped to find Nazz staring at him with a blush on her face.

"N-Nazz?" Edd's body felt heavy and his heart began to pound. Something was beginning to consume him and he did not like the feeling.

He stared at her and she looked at him. When he was about to say something, Nazz came out with, "when two atoms combine… what is it called…?" Hesitant, but confident.

Edd saw her lean off her chair and against his. Her face getting closer and closer. He body moving closer. But he was in denial, "a molecule if…"

"Let's pretend it is called a kiss," and she pressed her lips against his. Finally, he realized the truth, but his whole body was too shocked to respond.

As Nazz pulled away, Edd's eyes fell to his knees. He tried to say something, but only silence came out.

Nazz became panicked, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…" she put her finger to her lips.

Double D's head waved for a second before he grabbed Nazz's chin. He pulled her into a kiss he longed for. His hand shook before he dropped it. At the same time, Nazz wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Double D, hesitantly, moved her closer to him.

Before he could separate the kiss, Nazz slipped her tongue and began to play with his. Double D, embarrassed about her action, blushed, but quickly became comfortable. His hands slowly coming around her waist. A slight smirk came over her lips as she pulled away.

They both could breathe. But were locked in a stare. Her eyes bright with joy and his still shocked. "I waited too long…" she wrapped her fingers around his.

So much went through his head. _How long has she liked me? Does she like me? Is this a blessed prank? Why her? Why me?_ "M-me too," he whispered.

She leaned forward and pecked his lips before he jumped to him for another kiss. He kissed her back, making sure his tongue was the one in control, but hers was too good. Her body drew closer and her hands fell to his chest.

She tugged on his shirt as if she wanted to rip it off. Double D looked down before Nazz broke the kiss and trailed the shirt up. Taken by shock, Double D froze and Nazz took off his shirt quickly. Still dumbfounded, he saw her staring at him with a blush forming.

She bounced a smirk before going back to kiss him. Her fingers trailing around his bare chest.

Double D hands went right under her shirt. Touching her soft creamy skin. She let out a small moan which drove Edd crazy. He broke the kiss in the heat of the moment and pulled Nazz's shirt off.

Reality hit him like a bus. His eyes widened the moment he realized what he had done. "Nazz, I…" Ed was left speechless. Seeing Nazz's upper area. She had on a red bra, but that did not stop from the shape of her beautiful chest to be exposed.

His mouth opened as he gazed at her body. His hand slipped around her waist. He wanted to touch her in many ways, but fear still struck him. "Nazz, I—."

"Shh, just do whatever you want to me," she pressed her forehead against his before kissing.

Edd lifted Nazz and threw himself to her with her on top. He wondered if this was a dream. He wondered if it was real. If it was a prank.

Nazz broke the kiss to stare right at his face. She gave a gentle smile in which he began to doubt his action. "Your parents…"

"They won't be home until night."

"Kevin…"

"What about him?" Nazz raised a brow.

"Won't he… won't he be mad," Edd wasn't just talking about him, but everyone.

Nazz giggled, "I don't think he cares. Don't think about him Double D. Not the others. Not anyone, but for me and you." Nazz pressed her lips against his.

There was still doubt. Not of the reality, but of Nazz's feelings. He did not know why she liked him so much. Why she is doing things so quickly. They are not kissing but making out with the threat of sex around the corner. And what she said, _"just do whatever you want to me."_

 _That isn't something you say to someone you started dating. She… she…_

"I love you Double D…"

And he could not return the words as they both feel into a flurry of kisses. Despite all he thought about, Double D was too dumb to realize what it meant.

He and Nazz were boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

 **This story is a remake of another story posted a WHILE back (It is called Tutoring). I decided to remake it to my version. So, the first chapter, only the first chapter will be similar. I know a lot of things look similar, but I will not do the same story. I just liked the beginning and thought it would be nice to remake it. This will be a** Nazz **/Double D. So yeah, enjoy**


	2. Day After

"Double D," a gentle voice was heard. Edd turned around and found Nazz holding a towel over her body. "Let's take a shower," she laughed.

His eyes shot open and he let out a gasp. Sitting up he found himself in his room. "Was it a dream?" And he wasn't referring to the shower scene he saw. It was the entirety of teaching Nazz. _It looked so real… but was it?_

He had forgotten most of what happened yesterday. Remembering only when he arrived at Nazz's house and the making out. The constant making out. Double D vaguely remembers getting home if the whole thing wasn't a dream.

 _Maybe it was a one-time thing,_ Double D put his hand over his head and sighed.

He looked right to find that his alarm clock read 6:46. It was almost time for him to wake up. He took a moment to remember the events of yesterday and decided on _if Nazz doesn't talk to me. It never happened._

Waiting patiently, the alarm rang and he pressed the off button. He got up and went into his closet where he took out his daily pair of clothes. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom.

A moment later, he exited the bathroom with a fresh look on his face. "Today is a new day!" He smiled.

He walked out of his quickly with his bag pack on. The breeze rolled in and he shivered, "cold day, huh?" Double D loved the cold. Since he wore a hat and all, it fit his style.

"Hey!" He heard a voice and flinched. Fearing it was Kevin. Turning around, he saw that it was just his friend, Eddy.

"Eddy, don't scream, it's 7:30," Double D hugged while tugging his bag pack strap down.

"I couldn't wait to see you because I heard a little rumor about you," Eddy, he is still small, but cool as ever, at least to Double D.

"What rumor?" Double D began to panic. Wondering if he meant the Nazz thing. Edd thinks it was a dream, but maybe it was true.

"The rumor that you want to be a nurse when you grow up," Eddy snorted.

Double D blinked and could almost burst out laughing. He knew what Eddy meant. Double got into a conversation with another classmate where Double D was asked would he be a nurse. Which he responded with a 'yes'.

"You really think I would," Double D was thankful that it wasn't anything to do with Nazz. _Just a dream, huh?_

"Ed boys!" A foreign voice sounded off and they both immediately knew who it was: Rolf. Once again Double D was thankful.

"Well if it isn't Rolf, what? Your pigs fed themselves?" Eddy mocked.

"Ah, I see you also take care the farm of Rolf," he pointed at himself and Eddy was dumbfounded. "I am surprised I didn't find you the festivity of culture and music."

"You mean the party you were having?" Eddy questioned and Double D became anxious. "I couldn't go, man. I went out of the town all night long. What about you sock head?" Eddy smacked the back of Edd.

"Oh me, well I… I…" he stopped for a moment, "I was just doing homework."

"Boring!" Eddy laughed, "I'll go next time Rolf, I promise."

Double D was feeling a bit ill. Did he and Nazz make out? Did he and Nazz do what happened? "Let's get to school. We don't want to be late," he said, in a hurry.

"But aren't we going to wait for Kevin, the blonde mistress, the boy with wood and the Ed boy with the brain size of the nut squirrels eat from."

Both Ed's were confused at what Rolf said for a second, "I need to meet up with a teacher."

"Then go ahead. I want to stay and see Nazz," Eddy raised his eyebrow. Edd didn't mind the remark but didn't mean he liked it.

"Alright, I'll see you in school," and Edd walked ahead. He passed Nazz's house at that moment. He looked over and wondered if she was staring. But when he saw her blinds closed, he made the decision that the night did not happen. But Rolf's party…

He passed her house, not looking back. As he walked further he began to slow wondering if he could hear her calling for him. Hear her rushing to him. He wanted to believe that it didn't happen, but if it did. It meant so much.

It meant he was dating Nazz or at least Nazz likes him. Never in his life, he liked someone. He didn't even like Nazz, he simply thought she was cute. She was every guy's goal and Double D was one of those guys. What now? What did this mean? It all happened so fast. She kissed him before she confessed, that itself was the confusing part.

 _I love you_

It was so clear. He remembered hearing those words from her lips. Those elegant words with the elegant lips…

"Stop it Edd!" Double D slapped his cheeks and moved on. The wind blew and he covered his eyes. He looked back only to see Eddy and Rolf sitting by the edge of the sidewalk.

"Stupid…" he told himself wishing he decided to wait.

…

"Johnny, I missed when you had Plank," Eddy told bored out of his mind during lunch. Johnny sat down beside while eating the cafeteria food.

"I grew out of it Eddy," Johnny snorted and laughed. "Come on, how long did you think I was going to last?"

"You gave Plank parents so…"

"I was young," Johnny ate a piece of the mash potatoes.

"You were the same age," Eddy grumbled.

"Stop it, Eddy," Double D said while eating his packed lunch. Lunch time, how relieving it has been to be in lunch. Edd had many advanced classes so he struggles to pass with an A. Also, that meant he didn't have to see Nazz, but now that it was lunch. It was inevitable he would meet her. All the time spent avoiding her and he knew it would all come to an end.

In the morning, it was because he thought it would be awkward. But now he had time to think, he accepted that it did not happen. It was all a dream.

"Double D!" Someone bumped into Edd's head. He grumbled and looked back while rubbing it. "I need help on my homework," it was Ed. Surprisingly, he has gotten smarter. Well, passable enough to make it to high school.

"What do you need help on?" Edd fixed his hat and turned around to Ed. When he did, his body froze as he saw Nazz with Kevin and Sarah walking towards the table.

"I need help in Algebra." Ed took out his homework.

Edd tried to stay calm as he looked at the paper and hummed, "let me see… um… let me see what is the problem… the problem is…" he began to murmur as Ed blinked confusingly.

"What's with him?" Johnny pointed and Eddy shrugged.

"Hello losers, are the seats open?" Kevin walked over and sat himself down immediately.

"You're asking, yet you did so anyway. How rude," Eddy shook his head.

"Like you care," Kevin snorted. Edd was pretending to read the paper, but he felt Nazz staring at him. "Ed, did you hear all that?" He looked up.

"Not a thing," Ed smiled wide as Double D put his head down in shame.

"Alright, sit next to me and I'll explain it to you," Edd said and opened a chair. Nazz immediately sat there as Edd could feel her anger. "Uh…"

"Nazz, I was going to sit there," Ed leaned his head over.

"Ed," she gave a cute smile. "I didn't know, but is it okay if I stay seated here. I already sat down."

"Sure," Ed saluted before going for another chair. As he did, Edd looked down at the chair and his eyes slowly turned to Nazz.

She sat with her head resting on her hand, giving a slight glare to him. Ed turned his eyes back pretending nothing happened. _Did it happen? Or did something else happen?_ Now he was panicking, _did I do something wrong? Was my dream an imagination of what occurred._

"Double D, what is number one?" And Ed brought him back to reality.

"Okay Ed, I can't tell you the answer. But I will explain it to you so you can answer—." Edd jumped the moment he felt Nazz kick his leg. He laughed, "sorry, I needed to cough…" he told. _Nazz… what did I do? Did we kiss and make out?_

"Okay back where I was, you see kissing—." Edd blushed and put his hand over his mouth the moment he said it.

Eddy blinked before bursting out laughing. "That face. The idiot was thinking about kissing! What? Do you like boys?"

"No! I do not!" Edd slammed his hand on the table and blushed.

"Double Dork," Kevin chimed in, "so you wanted to kiss Ed, huh? How long?"

"I do not want to kiss Ed," Edd was thankful that he managed to take his attention away from Nazz.

"I always knew Double D," Johnny shook his head.

"I'm not gay!" Thought Double D found it annoying.

"So you don't like me?" Ed tilted his head.

"No, you are the greatest friend in the world and down to earth person…"

"What about me, sock head?" Eddy smirked.

"You are too, but you do have a scamming problem that I need to get—."

"What do you feel about me Double Dork?" Kevin leaned his head down.

"I don't think we held up a conversation ever Kevin…"

"What about me, Double D?" Johnny then snickered, "or do you prefer Plank?"

Everyone began to laugh as Double D smiled. "Do you _like_ me Double D?" Eddy asked.

"No," Double D laughed.

"Do you _like me!_ " Kevin mocked.

"We never talked," Double D kept on laughing.

"Do you like me!?" Nazz clawed the table.

"I—." Edd froze the moment he saw Nazz's glare. The others laughing could notice. Nazz glared with some tears forming around her eyes as Edd knew at that moment. The dream was not a dream, it all happened. "Nazz, I—."

"Kevin!" Rolf slid over Edd and made his face smash into his food. "I found out Krystal girl is single!"

"The one who chugged two beers last night!?" Kevin popped up with a smile.

"Oh you mean—," Eddy was going to talk, but Kevin put his head into his food tray.

"Dude she was so hitting on me. Where is she right now? I think I can pull some moves!" Kevin got up and Rolf stopped leaning on Edd's body.

"She's at the library," Rolf pointed as the two exit the cafeteria and ran to the top floor.

Edd rose his head as the food immediately fell off his face. He groaned, "I'm gonna go clean up," Edd said as he walked out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom as quickly as he could. Once in, he washed his face from the food and stared at the window. _Nazz huh?_

Double D looked down as the water dripped faster. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I deserve what I get."

Like he expected, when he exited the bathroom, Nazz was waiting. "Hey," Edd still couldn't make eye contact. "Should we talk somewhere private?"

"Yeah…" Nazz said and he followed her. They went behind a stairway where Nazz sat down. Edd joined at the for the first time, he felt comfortable sitting beside her. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he could trust her. "Where should I start…?"

"I think I should start," Edd took off his hat. "I don't remember all of the last night for some reason. I mean I do, but it seems like a dream. The feeling feels like a dream. I know it's real, I know it happened, but I wondered if it did."

"Do you not like me?"

Edd looked at his hat, "I do. I like you."

"Love…"

"Nazz…" Edd interrupted. "Yesterday morning, I woke up, brushed my teeth, went to school, went to class, and went home thinking about how I would that process over again. Today, I woke up with feelings for a blonde girl I only liked back then because she was cute." He looked up, "How fast things changed…"

"You were afraid?" She asked and he nodded, "of what?"

"Of it all being a fantasy," Edd snorted, "I got used to the usual process that something new seemed unbelievable. You are unbelievable. Don't you know how amazing it feels to wake up and find out this prettiest girl you known… likes you."

"Loves…"

"Nazz, I'm sorry," Double D gripped his hat. "I need time to—."

"Just take your time," Nazz leaned on his shoulder. "I don't care how long it takes you to say it. Just— take your time," she snuggled on his shoulder.

"Okay," he could only smile.

"Yesterday… I woke up in love with a hat wearing guy expecting him to tutor me that night. Today I woke up knowing that I kissed and confessed to that same guy," she held Double D's hand. "You have no idea how happy I was… and how disappointed I was when he wasn't there in the morning with the others. How mad I was that he tried to ignore me during lunch. How mad I was that he thinks what happened that lovely night did not happen. But despite all that… You have no idea how happy I am."

Double D turned to Nazz who blushed with comforting eyes, "I can take a guess."

And with the distance between them being almost non-existent. They kissed and this time, Edd knew it was true. No fantasy.

When he broke the kiss, "can we keep us a secret from the others for a while…"

"You don't want them to know?" Nazz frowned.

"For now!" Double D held her hands. "Until I'm ready for our relationship fully, then I will tell them myself."

Nazz nodded, "just promise me you won't take too long."

"No," his nose feathered hers, "I wouldn't do such a thing." And Nazz broke from her desire. She wrapped her hands around Double D and began kissing him. His lips gently massaging hers as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He gave a smirk before losing themselves in the kisses. And they felt as if they could go forever. But once the bell rang, they both stopped.

Not much happened that day. At least for them. But unlike the night before, they both knew they were a couple… at least in secret.


End file.
